


I'm Not In Love

by Cinderella1181



Series: Faith [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella1181/pseuds/Cinderella1181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s not in love…nope. Not at all. Nope. And nothing Hadley and Rosalie can say or do can prove to him otherwise that he is…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not In Love

Tom sipped his pint and looked across the table at Tobias, who was deep in conversation with Rosalie. He smiled, and felt the swell of something more in his heart. He wasn’t sure what it was; no that was a lie, he knew exactly what it was, but he wasn’t going to say it at all. 

Tom heard him laugh and watched as Tobias stood and spoke. “I am going babe, I will see you at my place in a bit. Stay and mingle. I got a few things to do before you get there and it takes me a lot longer to get home then you.” He grinned. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait for me?” Tom said, as he stood and helped him pull on his coat and scarf, allowing Tobias to use his body as a solid balancing apparatus as he undid himself from his crutch. He could stand well on his own, but Tom liked to be there just for the extra support. 

“No, you stay and party. This is your night. You are Coriolanus. You just had your play beamed around the entire world, to cinemas all over. This is for you.” Tobias replied and leaned in and kissed him, grabbing the front of his sweater and smiling against his lips while whispering, “Besides, I gotta go home and change sheets, last night’s fooling around got a little…messy.”

Tom pulled away from him, his eyes blown with lust and sudden need. “I like where this is going.”

“I thought you might. You stay here with Rosie and Hadley. I’ll see you in, oh, let’s say an hour?” Tobias said with a cute little shrug. “Maybe we can continue on with my…education.”

Tom pushed away from him, settled the crutch back on his arm and smacked his ass. “You need to go home now.” 

Tobias laughed, waving as he left out the door. Tom watched after him until he couldn’t see him anymore and finally turned his attention back to Rosalie and Hadley. Both of them had self-satisfied smirks on their faces. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You're in love.” Rosalie said, taking a sip of her drink.

“I’m…No I’m not.” He insisted.

Hadley looked at him as though something had sprung out of his forehead. “Really? You are telling me that in all good faith, you--Thomas William Hiddleston--are not in love with Tobias Cramer?” 

“His middle name is Fitzroy.” Tom said with no hesitation. 

“AHA! My point exactly! No one knows that kind of detail if they are not besotted!” Hadley laughed heartily. “Just admit it!”

“We just, we talk a lot; and it’s not like mine is a big secret, I am sure the bloody queen knows my middle name.” Tom said quietly. 

“Uh huh, she may, but she’d hesitate while she thought about it.” Rosalie replied. “Hadder and I had been dating almost a year before he could tell anyone mine without any sort of hesitation, or looking at his hand or at me for some kind of prompt. I mean, I’m just saying…” 

“Oh my god…I will go before he gets home and has time to do what he needs to.” He replied. He could feel the heat creeping up his chest. 

“And the fact that you call each other’s houses home.” Hadley grinned. “That’s almost nauseating really.”

“I think it’s cute. It’s better than 'his place or my place', they are making two little love nests.” Rosalie countered. "Pretty soon they will be moving in to one place, I am sure Tom will find a nice place with no stairs, close to Tobias’ school and the tube lines so when he’s working Tobias can get around easy…”

“Or maybe, he will just take Tobias along with him, keep his young lover close…”Hadley grinned. 

“Stop.” Tom said, the sound of his voice strained. The couple across from him looked at him, and almost at once the ribbing stopped. “I’m not sure _what_ I am with him.”

“What do you mean?” Rosalie asked. 

“I just, I look at him, I feel things I have never felt about anyone else before. I see things with him I have never seen before. I just, I’m not sure if I am the right one for him. I’m not sure I am good for him. He has a whole world out there for him. And what about me, what will this do to me? Luke will have kittens, I am sure, the fans will freak out. I just am not sure I am ready to put the both of us through what being in love with him means.” He said. “There are a lot of factors, a lot of unknowns that I just can’t bring myself to even puzzle out.”

Hadley looked at him a long moment. “Does he make you happy Tom? Truly down to the very center of your soul happy?”

Tom said nothing, simply nodding. 

“Is he the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think about before you go to bed? Are there a hundred moments in the middle of those two where something happens and you want to tell him silly little things that made you think of him?” Rosalie asked, looking at Hadley. 

Tom felt something tighten in his chest and he nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you want nothing more than to hear him laugh, or see him smile, and protect him, take everything that worries him away from him?” Hadley said, paying no more mind to him. His attention was focused on Rosalie, his hand pushing some of her hair over her shoulder. “Wrap yourself completely around him and make yourself the impenetrable shield that keeps the whole world away from him.”

“Yes.” Tom said, watching them, their actions mimicking what he had been doing earlier with Tobias. 

“Then you’re in love.” They both said quietly. Rosalie leaned in and kissed Hadley soundly on the lips. 

Tom flushed, suddenly feeling like a voyeur to someone else’s love, when he knew he had his own at home. 

_Wait, what…_ He thought to himself. 

Rosalie looked across at him, smiling. “Tom, unfurrow the brow, this is a good thing. Tobias is amazing, you guys will be way happy together.”

“Yeah, I just, what will the fans think?” He asked. 

“Is the fan’s opinion really that big of a deal?” Hadley asked. “To hell with them if they can’t be happy for you, and if they can, well then great. Your personal happiness should be all that matters. That’s it. Not what they think Tom, and the sooner that you work that out the better.” 

“Exactly. I think that as long as you’re happy, deep down, the ones who truly care about you, they will be happy and they will stick around, no matter whom you are dating.” Rosalie said. “Now, stop fussing here with us, and go home and tell him.”

Tom looked at her first, then to Hadley, and nodded. Standing, he began to pull on his coat. “I am going to do it. Really do it.” He grabbed his scarf, securing it around his neck. “I’m not sure I’ve ever said it to anyone before.”

“Well, he is the perfect person to say it to.” She smiled. “You have our blessing.”

Tom chuckled and went around the table and kissed her cheek. “Thank you, really the both of you.”

“You're welcome. You sleep in late tomorrow. I’ll cover for you.” Hadley said squeezing his shoulder. 

Tom smiled at him and headed out of the pub and down the cold, wintery streets. He hailed a cab and gave the address to the driver and sat back. He texted Tobias. _On my way home…_

He put the phone back in his pocket. The closer he got, the more the nerves began to settled over him; once he arrived, he quickly paid, and ran up the four stairs to the door. He opened it and rapidly let himself in. He could hear Tobias in the back, clearly in the bedroom, still struggling with getting the clean, fitted sheet on the bed. Tom walked into the room and watched him a second. 

Tobias looked up at him and smiled. “You got here quick.”

“I did, I have to say something to you.” Tom said quietly. 

“Okay.” Tobias replied. 

“I love you.” Tom told him flat out, there was no hesitation at all. “I had been denying it for so long, but I talked to Rosalie and Hadley. They made me realize, I’d not told you because I was afraid, so I am telling you now. I love you, Tobias Fitzroy Cramer. I love you, and I hope you love me.” 

Tobias dropped down on the bed and looked up at him. “You love me?”

“I do.”

Tom watched as the emotions flickered on Tobias’ face. The full range, everything from amazement to horror, pain to shock. With everything else in between. Tobias looked back at him. His words quiet, unsure, scared even, “I love you too.”

Tom smiled and went over taking his face in his hands. “I have never been happier in my life to hear those words from anyone.” With that, he leaned in and kissed him deeply.


End file.
